Corpus Delicti
by Arialieur
Summary: Sosok itu ditutupi dengan kain putih, terbaring di atas meja besi yang dingin. Orang lain tidak perlu tahu. Dramione. Character death.


**Seperti umumnya fanfic, dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Harry Potter dan semua tokohnya bukan milik saya, dan saya tidak menghasilkan keuntungan finansial dari fanfic ini. There.  
**

Anyway, ini fanfic pertama saya di HP fandom, so please be kind kalau ada detil yang...tidak sesuai *tebar chocochip cookies*. Bagian yang ditulis _italic_ adalah potongan-potongan kejadian di masa lalu, jadi mungkin agak...membingungkan(?). Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Corpus Delicti**

**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**By Arialieur**

Suara langkahnya bergema di koridor sempit itu dalam irama ketukan yang sama. Sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia kenakan tidak membuat langkahnya goyah sedikitpun, tidak, malah ia melangkah dengan mantap seperti polisi yang hendak pergi bertugas. Mantel yang ia kenakan berwana coklat, terbuat dari bahan kasmir yang paling mahal, turut melambai mengiringi langkahnya. Demikian juga dengan syal yang ia kenakan –sekarang sudah dilonggarkan karena kepanasan—melambai pelan seolah mengundang seseorang di belakangnya untuk mengikuti.

Tentu saja, tak seorang pun mengikutinya.

Ia sendirian saat menerima berita itu, dan ia ragu teman-teman dan keluarganya yang tersisa bersedia repot-repot datang ke rumah sakit di pagi buta seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang berita itu. Cukup ia sendiri saja.

Pintu-pintu sewarna metal berjajar di dinding bercat putih yang bagian bawahnya sudah kehitaman. Noda yang tidak bisa dihilangkan, baik dengan cara muggle maupun menggunakan sihir. Ia pernah mendengar salah satu healer mengatakan noda-noda itu adalah sisa-sisa kematian, emosi gelap yang menyelimuti tempat ini, dan melekat menodai dinding yang tadinya putih bersih. Bagi sebagian orang, koridor putih nan muram itu seakan tidak berujung. Tapi ia, ia tahu tempat ini seperti telapak tangannya sendiri, ia tahu ruangan mana yang akan dituju.

Mengeratkan mantel ke sisi tubuhnya, wanita itu mempercepat langkah. Memikirkan ruangan itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil walaupun ia sedang berkeringat. Gema yang terpantul di dinding mengesankan ada beberapa orang sedang berjalan di koridor itu. Tapi sungguh, ia sendirian.

Orang lain tak perlu tahu.

DI hadapan pintu kedua dari ujung, ia berhenti. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh dada kiri di mana jantungnya berada, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas ia ulurkan untuk membuka pintu. Tampaknya hal ini membuat seorang pria—seharusnya petugas di sini—terkejut. Pria itu sudah hampir botak, rambut hitamnya sudah didominasi warna putih. Saat pria itu beringsut mendekatinya, barulah ia memperhatikan detail lain. Seperti mantel pria itu yang sudah usang, noda di kemeja yang ia pakai, serta lubang di ujung sarung tangan rajut yang ia pakai.

"Nyonya Hermione Malfoy?" ia bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, mengernyit saat bau mirip desinfektan yang kuat menyerang hidungnya begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu. Yang pertama ia sadari adalah deretan laci besar di dinding yang terbuat dari metal. Ini bukan kali pertama ia berada di kamar mayat St. Mungo, dan tidak pernah habis rasa herannya melihat kemiripan antara kamar mayat ini dengan kamar mayat di rumah sakit muggle.

Mata Hermione menyapu ruangan, dan terhenti pada sosok yang ditutupi kain putih di tengah ruangan. Di atas meja besi yang dingin.

Kenyataan kembali menyerang inderanya tanpa ampun. Merangsek masuk ke dalam paru-parunya dan menghentikan jalan nafasnya. Tangan kanannya mulai gemetar hebat, tapi dicengkeramnya kuat-kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Suasana ini begitu familiar di matanya. Saat ia tahu tubuh di balik kain putih itu adalah orang yang ia cintai. Hanya saja dulu…ukurannya jauh lebih kecil.

.

_Scorpius…baru berusia 5 tahun._

_.  
_

"Nyonya Malfoy?" petugas itu memanggil lagi.

Kaku, lehernya menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Ya." Ia mengkonfirmasi identitasnya. Singkat.

Petugas itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Dominic McAllister. Auror. "

Hermione menjabat tangan itu. Melihat wanita berambut coklat itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, McAllister berdehem dan dengan canggung berdiri di samping meja besi di tengah ruangan.

"Maaf memanggil anda malam-malam begini tapi sangat penting untuk segera…err…mengenali korban. Seorang squib menemukannya di danau di dekat Wiltshire."

.

_Draco…itu…Scorpius kita. Tidak…tidaaaaak Draco…katakan kalau ini mimpi! Scorpius! Bangun nak!_

_Sepasang mata kelabu itu hanya memandang tidak bergerak pada wajah mungil di balik kain putih. Wajah pucat yang senada dengan kulitnya, rambut pirang yang sama terang dengan rambutnya. Saat itu seharusnya Hermione menyadari…bahwa Draco tidak pernah sama lagi._

_.  
_

Sepasang manik coklat memandang ke arah McAllister, lalu ke arah tubuh yang ditutupi kain putih itu. "Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, ada kemungkinan bahwa korban adalah…" ragu, sang auror melirik Hermione, yang masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Ia berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, "Tetapi kemudian kami tidak yakin dengan identitasnya. Kutukan yang diterima korban ini…tidak biasa." Lanjut pria itu.

"Tidak biasa…" gumam Hermione. "Aku…ingin melihatnya."

"Saya sarankan jangan dibuka semua, Nyonya Malfoy. Kondisinya…"

"Aku harus melihatnya." Kata Hermione tegas.

"Tapi saya harus mengingatkan anda bahwa kutukan ini…membusukkan lalu menghilangkan tubuh korban sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pasir. Anda yakin mau…"

Wanita berambut coklat itu mendelik tajam ke arah sang auror, "Aku adalah Hermione Malfoy. Pahlawan perang, Pemegang Order of Merlin kelas satu. Direktur St. Mungo. Kau pikir masih ada kematian yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya?" Wanita itu mengulangi perintahnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas dan tajam. "Sekarang, buka!"

Sambil membuang muka, McAllister perlahan menarik kain putih yang menutupi mayat di hadapannya.

Nafas Hermione tercekat. Separuh wajah mayat itu, dari ujung hidung sampai batas pipi sudah membusuk, sebagian berjatuhan dalam butiran-butiran pasir kecokelatan. Rongga matanya kini hanya lubang kosong, sedangkan rahangnya membuka lebar. Postur mayat itu sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

Meninggal kesakitan.

Tidak ada lagi wajah tampan dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang selalu menggodanya—dan menggoda wanita-wanita lain yang ia bawa ke tempat tidurnya.

.

_Tubuh sintal, pakaian minim, rambut coklat yang senada dengan rambut coklatnya. Selalu demikian. Terkadang mereka keluar dari kamar—miliknya dan Draco—hanya berbalut selimut. Mengedip tidak tahu malu ke arahnya, sebelum menghilang di balik api hijau Floo. Sadar betul akan badai yang akan terjadi di jejak yang mereka tinggalkan._

_Terkadang, Draco tidak pulang._

_Dan Hermione duduk sendiri di Malfoy Manor yang besar dan sepi. Teralu sunyi tanpa suara tawa Scorpius-nya._

_.  
_

Tertatih, Hermione memaksa tubuhnya mendekat. DI balik kemeja yang dikenakan mayat itu—kemeja berkualitas nomor satu, termahal di Madam Malkin's, dengan bordiran bergambar naga di salah satu sakunya, yang juga sudah mulai terdisintegrasi menjadi pasir—ia bisa melihat bagian tubuhnya juga mengalami nasib yang sama, ditandai dari ukurannya yang semakin mengempis.

Ironis. Draco selalu memiliki dada yang bidang dan berotot, pikirnya. Ia sangat suka merasakan otot-otot itu menegang dan mengendur saat mereka tenggelam dalam hasrat. Merasakan nafas mereka yang seirama.

Tidak ada lagi.

.

_DI kamar Scorpius. Kenapa harus di kamar Scorpius?_

_Desahan dan suara tawa kecil wanita yang tidak ia kenal terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik pintu. Pintu bercat biru muda itu masih ditempeli gantungan bertuliskan nama pemilik ruangan yang tak lagi ada : Scorpius Malfoy._

_Nafasnya mulai memburu, tangan gemetar mencengkeram erat tongkat sihirnya. Bahkan tanpa perlu mengucapkan mantra, pintu itu membanting terbuka. Aura sihirnya meliar, dan bola mata coklat yang biasanya hangat itupun membara. Sepasang mata kelabu itu menatap kosong ke arahnya._

_.  
_

Dengan lengan gemetar, ia meraba tangan mayat itu, bagian yang belum tersentuh oleh kutukan. Masih tangan pucat yang sama, dengan bekas luka memanjang mulai dari pergelangan tangan sampai telunjuk. Draco tidak pernah mencoba menghilangkan bekas itu, walaupun dengan mantra yang tepat, hal itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan. Ia selalu berkata bahwa bekas luka itu adalah medalinya, perlambang keberhasilannya menyelamatkan Hermione—yang menjadi awal kisah cinta mereka dulu. Dulu, di masa lalu yang terasa begitu jauh.

.

"_Mulai sekarang, kau adalah Hermione Malfoy, milikku seorang. "_

_Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup ujung hidung pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dengan mata berbinar ia berkata, "Hmm, kalau begitu kau Draco Granger. Milikku."_

_Milikku._

_Hanya milikku._

_.  
_

Cincin dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy itu berkilat saat Hermione melepaskannya perlahan dari jari pemilik sebelumnya. Segera setelah ia meletakkan tangan itu, kulit dan daging membusuk dan mengering dengan cepat. Butiran pasir berjatuhan tanpa suara.

"Nyonya Malfoy?" suara McAllister terdengar lagi, rasanya begitu jauh.

"Nyonya Malfoy?" ia memanggil lagi.

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya, "Y-ya?"

Sejenak, McAllister memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga, "Maaf, tapi anda harus mengkonfirmasi pertanyaan saya. Apakah orang ini adalah Draco Malfoy, suami anda?"

Apakah orang ini adalah Draco Malfoy, suami anda? Suami? Tentu saja. Ia mengenal tubuh ini sebaik telapak tangannya sendiri. Mengenal setiap konturnya, setiap bagian sensitifnya, bekas-bekas lukanya.

.

_Dalam satu ayunan tongkat, wanita itu terlempar ke luar jendela. Hermione tidak peduli ia hidup atau mati. Tidak , toh nanti akan mati juga. Draco masih bungkam. Ia mengangkat dagu saat sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan hampir telanjang sekalipun, pria itu masih mempertahankan arogansinya. Mungkin karena hanya itu yang tersisa, selain berbagai bekas luka sisa-sisa perang melawan Voldemort. Perang yang mereka jalani di pihak yang berbeda, berhadapan bertukar mantra untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain._

_Bagaimana bisa mereka kembali ke titik ini?_

_Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Hermione. Dan saat itu wanita yang pernah jadi bagian dari Golden Trio itu menyadari bahwa jiwa suaminya… telah lama mati._

"_Avada—"_

"_Disiecta membra." _

_Bahkan ia sendiri pun terkejut mendengar betapa tenang dan stabil suaranya saat menyerahkan diri dalam dekapan sihir hitam._

_.  
_

"Nyonya Malfoy, apakah ini suami anda?" petugas itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Hermione terdiam. Lama. Aneh, walapun begitu banyak kesedihan yang ia alami, yang terus terkenang olehnya hanyalah kenangan bahagia saja. Ia dan Draco di altar, saat-saat bersama Scorpius, ciuman kecil yang curi-curi dilakukan saat sarapan pagi. Matanya menangkap cupang yang sudah membiru di leher mayat itu. Cupang yang bukan buatannya. Hermione menggertakkan gigi dan menelan ludah, amarah di matanya dikaburkan oleh air mata.

"Bukan." Jawabnya singkat, sebelum membalikkan badan. Menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan sang petugas. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup saat ia menghela nafas dalam, dan satu-dua butir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Ia menoleh ke arah McAllister, dari bahunya ia berkata dengan nada memberi perintah. Nada bicara seorang Malfoy sejati. "Lain kali tidak usah repot-repot memanggilku untuk datang kemari hanya karena mayat tidak dikenal. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong macam ini. Mengerti, McAllister?"

"Ba-baik, maafkan saya, Nyonya." Suara McAllister bergetar saat menjawab. Takut.

Hermione hendak berbalik, tetapi ia teringat sesuatu. "McAllister?"

"Y-ya?"

"Siapa saja yang tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Hanya saya sendiri dan si squib, Nyonya. Auror Potter beserta auror lainnya sedang melakukan penyergapan kepada sisa-sisa Death Eater yang mengacau di muggle London."

_Persis seperti yang Harry katakan._

"Kalau begitu… _Obliviate_!"

Dan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, dalam ketukan suara sepatu yang sama. Bergema di koridor kosong rumah sakit, gema yang dapat terdengar sampai di kamar mayat tempat suaminya terbaring, tak teridentifikasi.

Besok McAllister akan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa mayat yang ia temukan sudah berubah menjadi butiran pasir yang tak terdeteksi.

Besok Hermione akan mengajukan permohonan pencarian orang hilang atas nama suaminya, Draco Malfoy.

Cincin keluarga Malfoy terasa panas ia genggam. Dan Hermione mendekap genggaman tangan itu erat-erat di dadanya.

_Hanya milikku._

**.FIN._  
_**

* * *

**a/n**

_Corpus delicti_ : The fact of a crime having been actually commited.

_Disiecta membra_ : Scattered remains

Review anda akan membuat hari saya setingkat lebih cerah :D


End file.
